Leave Out All The Rest
by HappyHollyWolly
Summary: She's been described as arrogant, conceited and egotistic, a lot like another certain member of her family, but, Ally's life is about to be turned upside down when her father is kidnapped in Afghanistan.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_She's been described as arrogant, conceited and egotistic, a lot like another certain member of her family, but, __Ally's life is about to be turned upside down when her father is kidnapped in Afghanistan._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Iron Man. Rights go to whoever the owner may be, I'm not 100% sure so I won't post it, but the rights do go to the owner. The only thing I own in Ally. _

**A/N: Hey, another story. I'm not too sure on this one. And right now I am going to say I was inspired by the story Through Her Eyes. But, I will try my very best to make sure it isn't the same as that one. And just to point out, Ally is based on the character Alex Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place that was on Disney. But, I have changed some things. Like I said she is _based_, maybe a better word is inspired by the character. Anyway, she's like her, but different. Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Christine Everharte woke up from her morning with none other than Billionaire Tony Stark by the sunlight beaming through his floor to ceiling bedroom windows. She astonished by the view he had over the Pacific Ocean, it was simply breath-taking, and, she had to admit, she was actually jealous he woke up to this every morning. She grabbed the burgundy shirt he was wearing the previous night and buttoned it up over her body. She couldn't help herself. She just had to explore the famous Stark Mansion in Malibu. The house was brilliantly modern in every way. Artwork. Furniture. Everything. Someone obviously put a lot of time and effort into making this house look as amazing as it did. Finding herself slightly thirsty, Christine began looking for the kitchen. Although it was a little difficult to find her way around, nevertheless, she found it and was met by a large silver fridge/freezer. Taking a drink from one of the cooled bottles of water, a voice spoke out from behind her.

"Morning" Allison Stark spoke, with her mouth full of Fruit Loops and Milk. Her favorite cereal. jumped and turned around quickly to match the voice with the person, and was shocked to find the 18-year old heir to the Stark fortune sitting on one of the high-rise stools at the other end of the island in the middle of the immaculate kitchen. Her shoulder-length dark brown curly hair was tied up into a messy bun at the back of her head, with the front layers and side banged hanging down around her face. She was sitting on the stool cross legged, her toned bare legs, on show by her dark denim hot pants, hidden under the counter top of the kitchen island. Her slim arms were on show from her pink camisole under the white lace tank top, both being sleeveless. It was California in the summertime, of course she was going to be showing off her new Spanish tan. Her mothers silver heart necklace dangled around her neck, one of the only things she has left of her well deceased mother. Silver hoop earning bounced in her ears and a silver cross ring was visible on her right middle finger.

Nobody could argue that she was pretty, if not beautiful. A natural tan, which she inherited from her half-Latino mother. A slim figure and round face, also from her mother. Some people would argue that was wasn't even Tony Starks daughter at all, because she looked so much like her passed mother. But, her eyes were the exact same shade of brown as her fathers. The same shape, even. She also inherited a high IQ from her father, ranking her as a genius, just like him, and her grandfather, Howard Stark. And of course, there were the characteristics. Her teachers at school called her conceited and egotistic, and even sometimes arrogant, traits she had inherited from her father. She also had a care-free feeling about her. She never really had to try hard for anything in her life. She wanted something she got it straight away. She never had to try in school, getting straight A's the whole way through and graduating from MIT after double majoring in Physics and Engineering, just like her dad. Ally was used to seeing random women most mornings what she was home from school. She attended boarding school in Massachusetts before going to MIT two years ago. She always made damn sure she wouldn't be see them again, in any way she knew possible.

"Allison Stark?" She asked pointing her finger at her "Am I correct?" Christine maneuvered her way around the Island in the kitchen to stand beside the 18 year old sitting eating a childrens cereal.

"Please, call me Ally" Ally spoke, turning the stool around to face the woman in her late twenties to early thirties. She dipped her spoon into the liquid again. This woman wasn't going to stand in the way of her and her Fruit Loops "Oh, and you are?"

"Christine Everharte" The blonde said proudly, pushing her messy hair out of her face.

"Oh from Vanity Fair" Ally said, sounding as if she was a fan of hers, but turned it around quite quickly "Way to get a story by the way. Sleeping with the guy. Genius. Do you do that to all the people you interview?"

"How old are you again?" Christine asked, a little shocked at the girls outburst. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her back against the counter that lined one of the walls.

"Eighteen" Ally said, her mouth full of cereal.

"Uh-huh. A graduate of Massachusetts Institute of Technology. Double Major in Physics and Engineering. IQ of 152 and well known party girl" Christine said with a smirk on her face "Am I right?"

"You ask a lot of questions for someone who acts like they know everything" Ally said putting a spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

"Look, I'm not about to be outsmarted by a girl over 10 years younger than I am" Christine said getting frustrated "Didn't your father teach you to respect your elders?" Ally couldn't hold it in. Her face scrunched up as she laughed out loud at the blonde woman "What are you laughing at?"

"The fact that you think you can intimidate _me_" Ally said, composing herself "When I can barely even take you seriously after you just walked out of my fathers bed, only wearing his shirt. Yeah, really scary" Christine didn't know how to respond. The girl was 100% right. She looked down in defeat, with a touch screen catching her eye on the counter of the island.

"What's this?" Christine asked, moving over towards it.

"I wouldn't touch that" Ally warned, but she was too late. Only the tip of Christine's index finger had touched the screen, when an alarm blared through the room.

"_You are not authorized to access this __area_" Jarvis spoke in his smooth English accent. Ally giggled as Christine looked like she might have a heart attack.

"Alright, Jarvis, you can shut her down" Ally said finishing up her breakfast. All of a sudden the alarm stopped, and Christine looked around, wondering how the 18 year old did it.

"Of course, Ms. Ally" Jarvis said. It took years to training before she could get him to call her anything other than Ms. Stark. Soon enough, she figured Ms. Ally was the closest she was going to get and gave up trying to tell him.

"How?" Christine asked, a little out of breath from the fright.

"Oh, yeah. Thats Jarvis by the way. Say hello to Ms. Everharte, Jar" Ally said throwing her legs down onto the ground and making her way over to the sink.

"Hello, Ms. Everharte. Happy to have you here" Jarvis said. She knew he was computer, but sometimes Ally wondered if Jarvis actually had a brain of his own. Placing the bowl in the sink, the water automatically came on, washing it.

"He runs the house. Very good companion is your in the house alone" Ally said walking back over, her dark grey military boots making noise on the tiled floor. She stopped just in front of Christine when she heard the front door close "Who is it?"

"Ally, I didn't know you were back" Pepper said coming into the room with dry cleaning in her hand. She hugged the young girl. Pepper was one of Ally's closest friends, if not at times a mother figure when she needed it. Pepper was also there to keep Ally in check when her father wouldn't. Sometimes he was a little loose on his daughter, letting her do too much. Even that one time, Pepper had to bail Ally out of jail. long story short, it was a college party, she got drunk, cops showed up, she as only 16, yada yada yada, boom, Pepper had to fly across the country to bail her out because she didn't want to call her dad.

"Last minute cancellation" Ally said. one of her friends bailed on the vacation early, so they all went back to their lives "I only got in this morning, sorry if I didn't call to say"

"Well you should have" Pepper said as Ally walked over to the fridge

"Yeah, Yeah" Ally said opening it and scanning the contents of the fridge.

"Wait, didn't you just eat?" Christine spoke up.

"Yeah, you don't want to come between her and food. Trust me" Pepper said

"Yeah. Trust her" Ally said peaking over her shoulder "She almost lost an arm and a leg one time. Aha, remember Pep?"

"I've got your clothes here by the way. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed" Pepper said, ignoring Ally, and handing the clothes to the reporter "And there is a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you want to go" _Still using that same old speech, Pepper?_ Ally thought as she settled on only having cereal and grabbed a bottle of water instead.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts?" Christine asked, pointing her finger at Pepper.

"Indeed. I am" Pepper agreed. Keeping a smile on her face.

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry cleaning" Christine said tossing her clothes over her shoulder and looking over at the 18 year old, watching them "and keeping the children in line"

"Hey, I'm not a kid. Legally I'm an-" Ally began, but got a glare from Pepper "I'm not in this" Ally added, smirking and closing the fridge door behind her, with her ass.

"I do anything and everything, Mr. Stark and Ally requires" Pepper said keeping her poker face up "Including, occasionally, taking out the trash"

"Ohhhh" Ally said laughing and both of the woman glared at her. She turned towards one of the three exits to the kitchen "Like I said, not in it. Where is Dad, anyway?

"Where do you think he is?" Pepper asked sarcastically. Of course he was down in his workshop.

"Should have known" Ally said walking out "Bye, Ms. Everharte"

Ally bounced down the stairs towards her fathers workshop/garage. She could heard the rock music blaring from halfway down the stairs. She typed in the pass code to get in, before turning it down. He was over working on his hot rod...again.

"Please don't turn down my music" Tony said straight away as Ally entered "That isn't Pepper" He added not hearing the clicking of her heels.

"Yo, daddio" Ally said hopping herself up onto the desk. She grabbed the ball of elastic bands and began tossing it around in her hands.

"Ally, you're not supposed to be back until next week" Tony said, not drawing his attention away from the car.

"Yeah, well, Carter bailed. Carter as in Hayley Carter not Carter James" Ally explained "So we all just came home. I only got in this morning" Ally panicked as the ball almost slipped from her hands, but she caught it in time. Sometime Ally truly through she could be a professionally sportswoman "That was a close one" She laughed putting it back down onto the desk and hopping off "So, you're working on the Hot Rod, again?"

"Yep, blew the engine last week" Tony said picking up and piece and examining it thoroughly.

"That was smart" Ally said bending down beside her father.

"Completely" Tony said before looking over at his daughter "Good to have you back, Kiddo"

"_You_, Anthony Edward Stark, are supposed to be halfway around the world" Pepper said coming into the room.

"No, you're ruining the moment" Tony complained.

"You just missed it, Pepper totally just took out the trash" Ally said rising up again.

"Take out the trash? Cynthia?" Tony asked peaking over his shoulder, before looking back to the engine.

"Christine, dad" Ally corrected.

"Same difference" Tony said looking up to his daughter, before she smacked him on the back of the head "Ow"

"Tony your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago" Pepper reminded him

"Well, I thought with it being my plane and all, that it just would wait for me to get there" Tony said continuing his work.

"And I need to speak to you about a couple of things before I get you out of here" Pepper said looking over her clip board.

"Doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane" Tony said getting up "If it leaves before you arrive?"

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the..." Pepper dragged on about what ever she was talking about. When she usually talked over this stuff with her dad, Ally usually zoned out of the conversation. Ally was playing around with something on the engine, before she realized that they were on the other side of the room.

"I'm aloud to have plans on my birthday" Ally caught Pepper say.

"It's your birthday?" Her dad asked. Of course he forgot. He forgets every year.

"Yes"

"I knew that" Tony said, covering for himself "Already?"

"Yeah, isn't that strange. It's the same day as last year" Pepper said sarcastically.

"I remembered" Ally said sitting back up onto the desk again "By the way, your present, which is from Espana, is still in my suitcase. I'll get it to you later"

"Thank you, Ally" Pepper said looking over her shoulder

"Aha" Tony laughed before muttering something like "suck-up" under his breath

"Hahaha" Ally laughed back.

"Anyway, get yourself something nice from me" Tony said.

"I already did" Pepper said smirking. Ally knew that Pepper knew he would forget, that's why she bought herself something already.

"And?" Tony asked, trying to find out what it was.

"Hey, if you bought it yourself, you would know" Ally said smugly.

"Shut it, Allison" Tony said looking over Peppers shoulder.

"Make me, Anthony" Ally said smirking at the immaturity of her father. He's like 40 something and he's acting like he's 4.

"When does that plane leave?" Tony asked Pepper walking past her.

"Whenever you get there" Pepper said. He went over to Ally and kissed her on the cheek.

"Talk to you when I get back" He said.

"Which is?" Ally asked.

"Just two or three days" Tony said "See you, Sweetie"

"Bye, Dad"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **_She's been described as arrogant, conceited and egotistic, a lot like another certain member of her family, but, __Ally's life is about to be turned upside down when her father is kidnapped in Afghanistan._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Iron Man. Rights go to whoever the owner may be, I'm not 100% sure so I won't post it, but the rights do go to the owner. The only thing I own in Ally._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Morning soon arrived for 18-year old Ally. After her dad leaving for work in Afghanistan, Ally sat around for the afternoon, catching up with Pepper and watching a movie or two with Jarvis after she left. It was around 10 o clock when Ally arrived in Los Angeles with some friends, ready to have a good night out in the clubs. Drinks were flying as the three 18 year old downed them with her 21 year old friends, capable of purchasing it. Shots. Martinis. Tequila. You name it, the girls drank it last night. But, she had to admit, Ally was feeling the repercussions this morning. Finally dragging herself out of her bed, Ally immediately went to the shower. Washing the remainder of the previous nights make-up from her face and shampooing and conditioning her hair, Ally left she shower 20 minutes later. Feeling a lot more refreshed, she changed into a pair of denim hotpants, a blue tight tank top, a multi-coloured tribal top, an off-white semi-sequined waistcoat and finished it off with her favorite pair of aviator shades, to shield her eyes from the sun. With her mothers necklace hanging from around her neck and a pair of silver feather earrings dangling from her ears, Ally was good to go. Letting her hair dry into it's natural curls, she called out for Jarvis to put on the coffee pot.

"Yes, Ms. Ally" Jarvis replied as Ally made her way down the stairs, her brown fringe boots not making the same hopping noise as they always did when she came downstairs. Instead she thumped her way down, not fully in the mood to bounce downstairs this morning. Going into the kitchen, she grabbed a mug of hot coffee before going and flopping herself down on the couch.

"Ms. Ally, Ms. Potts is making her way up the drive" Jarvis informed her. Of course Pepper would be checking up on her after reading about her exploits the previous night.

"Thank you, Jarvis" Ally said getting up and taking a drink of her coffee. A few moments passed before she heard the woman entering the mansion.

"Ally" Her voice seemed panicky as Ally went over to greet her.

"Don't worry, I'm up" Ally said putting the cup down onto a table "I suppose you've seen the papers"

"Yes, but that's not why I'm here" Pepper said walking towards the teenager from the door.

"It isn't?" Ally said, straight away, whipping off her sunglasses.

"No. Um, Ally, why don't go in and sit down" Pepper said leading her towards the living room. Ally could feel Peppers hand shaking on her back, and began to worry. What was wrong? Was it her dad?

"What's wrong?" Ally asked nervously, sitting down along with Pepper on the large couch.

"Um, Ally, Ugh. Your dad-" Pepper said and Ally froze. She knew something happened, and didn't want to hear anymore. But she couldn't move. All she could do was sit and listen as Pepper continued explaining "They were on their way back to the airport when, ugh, there was a raid. Ugh, Your dad- he. He got out and there was an explosion. Then Rhodey says he was gone. Obadiah called this morning saying he received a ransom video from a group called the 10 rings or something. Rhodey's organizing a search party now, but, he says with the- the terrain, it could take months before they find him" Ally couldn't believe it. Her dad had been kidnapped. This just wasn't happening. Pepper was trying her best, but while trying to hold back tears and be strong for the teenager, she was struggling "Ally-" She said, reaching out and resting her hand on Ally's bare thigh. As soon as Ally felt something on her leg, she swatted it off and rose straight away. "Ally" Pepper said as comfortingly as possible, but the teenager just walked away. She went down the stairs and into the workshop. Ally ran her hands through her hair as she looked around.

"Jarvis?" Ally asked, her voice shaking

"Yes, Ms. Ally"

"Ugh, Don't let Pepper or anyone down here" Ally said grabbing her iPod "I don't wish to be disturbed"

"Yes, Ms. Ally" Jarvis replied. Ally did was she always did when she was nervous, or angry or upset. She would stick on her iPod at full blast and just work on something in the workshop. Whether it be fixing up and engine or building a miniature robot or something, that's how she'd relieve herself.

Weeks passed and Pepper was still holding onto the hope they'd find him. Working alongside Obadiah Stane, she was directly involved in the search and rescue mission. She also stayed in the house with Ally, but she was barely ever seen. Pepper was worried about the girl, who spent all of her time downstairs and only came upstairs to get something to eat. Even then she didn't take out her earphones. Pepper tried occasionally to talk to the teenager, but her voice never reached Ally's ears, being blocked out by the extreme volume of her iPod. The weeks stretched and stretched and before they knew it, it was three months since the convoy was attacked. Since then, Ally had taken apart and reassembled the engine of her Mini Cooper, twice, repaired her dads Hot Rod, and had almost fully restored her 78 Mustang.

It was one early September afternoon that Pepper raced into the workshop to find Ally finishing her Mustang.

"Ally!" She called but Ally couldn't hear past her earphones. Linkin Park - Leave Out All The Rest was playing loudly through the mini speakers in her ears. Pepper highly frustrated with Ally and her iPod pulled the earphones out of her ears "Ally"

"What?" Ally asked, turning around and looking up at Ally.

"They've found him" Pepper said with a smile on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **_She's been described as arrogant, conceited and egotistic, a lot like another certain member of her family, but, __Ally's life is about to be turned upside down when her father is kidnapped in Afghanistan._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Iron Man. Rights go to whoever the owner may be, I'm not 100% sure so I won't post it, but the rights do go to the owner. The only thing I own in Ally._

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Ally stared at Pepper in disbelief. She spanned she held in her hand dropped, clanging on the concrete floor.

"What?" Ally questioned. Her brown eyes widened.

"They found him, Ally" Pepper said smiling "He's alive and they're on their way back now"

"W-When will they be back?" Ally said getting up and wiping her hands on a dirty rag she had laying about.

"In an hour or two. They had problems getting contact" Pepper said "I only got the call about 10 minutes ago and came straight here" Ally breathed a sigh of relief. He was coming back. It had been over three months that he was gone.

"I need to change, don't I?" Ally said looking down at her grease covered outfit.

"Yeah, hurry though because we've leaving in about 30 minutes" Pepper called after the Teenager who darted up the stairs. Going quickly into her room, she went straight to her walk in closet. Stripping off into her underwear, Ally changed into a pair of denim hot pants and a blue layer tank top with matching socks. Throwing a scarf over her shoulders and throwing on bits of jewelry, Ally was ready to go. She quickly just dashed into her bathroom and touched up her make-up. Slipping on a pair of black ankle boots on her way through her closet again, Ally bounced back down the stairs in a happy mood now. Her dad was about to come home.

Happy drove Pepper and Ally to the United States Air Base where they were flying in. Ally could barely contain her excitement as she saw the large freight plane approach. Standing beside a slightly red eyed Pepper, Ally watched as Her Dad and Rhodey walked off the back of the plane. He just had a few cuts and bruises on his face and his arm was in a sling. Ally giggled as a stretcher approached the edge of the plane. Ally knew her dad, he would turn it away. Which he did do. Ally and Pepper smiled as her walked over to them.

"You said you'd only be a few days" Ally joked, hugging her dad tightly. Tony wrapped his free arm around his daughter for a few moments.

"Thought you'd be glad to get rid of me" Tony joked back, winking. Ally just shook her head smiling, as he turned to Pepper "You're eyes are red. Few tears for you're long lost boss?"

"Tears of Joy" Pepper said "I hate job hunting"

"Rhodey" Ally called running over to him. He turned around to be attacked in a hug from the eighteen year old "Thank you, so much"

"It's no problem, girl" Rhodey smiled hugging her back. Ally ran back to her dad and Pepper who were getting into the car. Ally slid into the passenger seat beside Happy.

"Where to, Sir?" Happy asked.

"Take us to the hospita-" Pepper began but was cut off by Tony.

"No" He protested.

"No?" Pepper asked a little shocked, ranting on about how he should go to the hospital. Of course he had to go to a hospital and get checked out, what was he thinking?

"Dad" Ally said turning around in the front seat

"No. I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There is two things I want. One. I want an American Cheeseburger" Tony said "and the other..."

"Enough of that" Pepper said turning away from him

"Ew, dad" Ally complained, cringing in the front seat. No matter how many women she met in the morning, she still cringed. Most of the time she never showed it though. I mean how many teenage girls can say they aren't creeped out by their dad bringing home different women every night they go out. No many, I'd say.

"It's not what you think. Dirty minds, is what you two have" Tony said pointing to his assistant and his daughter in the seat in front of him "I want a press conference"

"Press conference?" Pepper questioned. Ally shook her head, letting her, for once, straight hair bounce around her shoulders. How long has Pepper been working for her dad? She should know not to be surprised by anything he does at this stage.

"Hogan. Drive" Tony demanded "Cheese burger, first"

"Oh, I want one too" Ally said realizing she was hungry.

* * *

Arriving at the Stark Building, the car was met by Obadiah Stane. To be honest, Ally never liked him. There was always something a little off with him, ever since she was little. She could feel it. She always felt like he was up to something. Covering something up. Being the curious child she was, Ally came close to finding it out once, but was caught in the act by her 'Uncle' Obadiah. Let's just say she almost got into very big trouble after he tried to convince her father to punish her for breaking into confidential files. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

Ally got out of the car, with Obadiah opening her dad's door for him and greeting him with a 'man-hug'. Ally popped the remaining part of her burger into her mouth as she walked alongside Pepper inside. Tony was met by an applause from the reporters as he made his way up to the podium.

"So, kid, are you glad to have your dad back?" Obadiah asked. Maybe it was because she didn't like him at all, ever, but Ally could feel something different in his voice as he asked her that question, than his usual 'talk-down-to-her' voice.

"Ecstatic" Ally said wearily, trying to figure out what it was. She had to give it to him. If he was hiding something, he was doing a pretty good job at it. Nervously, Obadiah stalked off to the front of the crowd of reporters. Ally took her place beside Pepper straight away.

"Ms. Potts? Ms. Stark?" A man in a very sophisticated suit said coming up to the two women.

"Yes" Pepper said accepting the middle-aged man's handshake.

"Can, I speak with you for a moment, Ms. Potts?" He asked.

"Anything you can to her, you can say to me" Ally interrupted.

"Allison" Pepper snapped "I'm sorry about her, and I'm not apart of the press conference, but it's about to begin, if you wish to-"

"Oh, it's not a problem" He said "and I'm not a reporter. I'm Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division"

"Mouth full" Ally said as Pepper took a business card from Phil.

"We're working on it, Ms. Stark" Phil said

"You know we've been approached already by the DOD, the FBI" Pepper listed out

"Not to mention that the CIA" Ally added in, getting a glare from Pepper "Yeah, I wasn't supposed to know that"

"It's alright" Phil said "We're a secret division, With a more pacific focus. We need to debrief Mr Stark surrounding the circumstances of his escape"

"I'll put something in the book, shall I?" Pepper asked, trying to finish off the conversation before the press conference began

"Thank you" Phil said walking off. Obadiah took the podium, while her Dad sat in front of it. Ally looked at Pepper weirdly.

"What is he doing?" Ally asked. Even she was baffled by his antics now.

"Would it be alright if everybody sat down" He said "That way you can see me, and I could see you"

"I have no idea" Pepper whispered back to the teenager.

"Good to see you" Tony said looking over at Obadiah "I never got to say Goodbye to Dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father"

Howard Stark, her grandfather died 5 years before Ally was born so she never knew the man. Although Tony went on saying how great and inventor he was and telling her of what a large contribution he made to World War II and the Military Industrial Age. But he never really talked about what he was like in general. Like as a person. He may have mentioned it once or twice, but they might have been mid-conversation and she wouldn't have caught it.

"And for a while, I though that, my daughter Ally down there, would have been the same" Tony continued "But, if there was questioned I could have asked _my _father, it would be how he felt about what this company did? If he was conflicted? If he ever had doubts? Or maybe he was every inch the man we saw from the news reels. I saw young Americans killed with the very weapons I created to help defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become a part of a system that has is comfortable with zero accountability"

Hands shot up among the seated reporters. He chose a young looking man at the front of the crowd.

"Mr. Stark" He began "What happened out there?"

"I had my eyes open. I realized I had more to offer this world than just making things that blow up" Tony said rising up and standing behind the podium "And that is why, effective immediately, I am _shutting down_ the weapons division at Stark International"

Ally gasped a little at her fathers shock announcement and looking to Pepper who was just as shocked. Yeah, they definitely did not see that one coming.


End file.
